More and more entities such as companies or other organizations are making services and products available through the Internet or other networks. This often means employing servers that xe2x80x9cserve upxe2x80x9d web pages or other Internet/network content that provide user interfaces, for example, that allow a user to manipulate an Internet application or other application, etc.
In order to provide such reliable online services, providers require server reliability and low cost operation. Unfortunately, when a circuit component in a server malfunctions, it often means that the server must be powered down in order to replace the circuit component to fix the problem. This often requires extra time for disassembly and assembly of the server to gain access to the service area. In addition, servers and other computer devices are continually made smaller with more and more circuitry condensed into smaller housings so as to result in smaller footprints, thereby using less space during operation. The shrinking sizes of servers and other devices can create problems for service access. For example, access to both sides of a live circuit board may be difficult to achieve in a dense circuit environment. As a consequence, high-availability and simultaneous serviceability to a server can be problematic.
One embodiment of the invention may include a circuit board support arrangement comprising a first circuit board that is attached to a support structure and a second circuit board that is attached to the support structure with a pivot joint. The second circuit board is juxtaposed over the first circuit board, and, an electronic coupling is attached between the first circuit board and the second circuit board. The electronic coupling is compatible with the pivot joint.
Another embodiment of the present invention may include a circuit board support arrangement that comprises a first circuit board attached to a support structure and a second circuit board juxtaposed over the first circuit board. In addition, a pivot means is provided for attaching a first end of the second circuit board to the support structure. Also, the circuit board support arrangement includes a means for facilitating electronic communications between a first circuit mounted on the first circuit board and a second circuit mounted on the second circuit board.
In yet another embodiment, a circuit board support method is provided. In this respect, the circuit board support method comprises mounting a second circuit board in a pivotal relationship with a first circuit board, and, electrically coupling a first circuit mounted on the first circuit board with a second circuit mounted on the second circuit board.
In still another embodiment, the present invention may comprise a method of replacing a circuit component in a circuit in a circuit board support arrangement having a first circuit board and a second circuit board. This method includes unfastening a free end of the second circuit board, pivoting the second circuit board about a pivot joint away from the first circuit board, replacing a circuit component, and, fastening the free end of the second circuit board.